


[Podfic of] Like a Crush

by klb



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by amtrak12Author's summary: Patty asks Holtzmann why she flirts with Erin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870288) by [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Like%20a%20Crush.mp3) | **Size:** 13.1 MB | **Duration:** 10:30
  * [M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Like%20a%20Crush.m4b) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 10:30

| 

Cover Art by klb.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Amtrak12 is a wonderfully thinky person in Ghostbusters fandom (I know from following her tumblr), and that shows through so clearly in this great little fic that explores why Holtz flirts with Erin and how Patty feels about it. It stuck with me for a long time after I first read it, and I'm so pleased that ITPE (the winter holiday podfic exchange) gave me a good reason to go find it again and record it!


End file.
